Keep Holding On
by StephanieSkye
Summary: Addison and Amelia instantly rush to Seattle when Mark calls Addie and tells her that Derek's been shot. Mark comes to the realization that he still loves Addison.


Addison couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror. She had just slept with her best friend's ex-husband and all she could hear was Naomi's voice in her ears. Addison had let Pete go, it was the right thing to do, but Addison could not sit back and watch her life pass her by. As much as she tried to ignore it or even deny it, the truth of the matter was that Sam made her happy. Addison hated herself for feeling this way, but there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't change her feelings, she tried for months, but it was inevitable now. _How the hell do you tell your best friend that you're in love with her ex-husband?_ _I must really be the worst person ever. _ Addison's mind was invaded with a rush of thoughts. She couldn't risk losing her friendship with Naomi for good. They had been through so much these last few years, Addison taking over the practice, Naomi leaving the practice and everything else in between. Sleeping with her ex-husband would be the icing on the cake and really put an end to their friendship.

Addison left Sam's house and found herself walking on the beach late at night. She glanced down at her blackberry and noticed that Mark Sloan was calling her. _Mark._ Addison wondered why Mark could possibly be calling her. She answered the phone.

"Addison…" Mark paused and Addison didn't know what to say.

"Mark, what…what's wrong?"

"It's Derek. He's been shot…I just thought you should know" Mark said, really just wanting to hear Addison's voice.

"Oh my God. Is he okay? What happened?" Addison was in complete shock and disbelief. Addison knew telling Amelia was not going to be easy.

"There was a shooter in the hospital, Karev was shot too. It's a freaking mess, Addie" Mark said as he turned around and saw Lexie. "I've gotta run, I just called to tell you." Mark hung up the phone and exhaled. His life was an utter mess, literally in ruins and he had no one to blame but himself.

Addison lightly knocked on her guest bedroom's door to tell Amelia the news about Derek. "Hey" Addison said in a solemn tone.

"You slept with Sam, didn't you" Amelia said eagerly. "You did!" she paused and froze for a minute. Something was really wrong and it was much more than Addison just sleeping with Sam. "What's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me" Amelia said, sitting closer to Addison.

"It's Derek. Mark called me and he uh…he told me that…Derek's been shot. He's okay now, he had surgery but…"

"Oh my God…Oh my God" Amelia couldn't catch her breath. She put her hands to her face in disbelief. "He's fine now? Right?"

"I think so, I think we should go to Seattle" Addison said as a matter of factly.

"Um he's my brother. I'll go." Amelia frantically began packing and was still clearly in a state of shock. "What?"

"Nothing. I was married to your brother for eleven years. I'm going too" Addison said before walking out of Amelia's room.

Addison and Amelia were going to catch the red eye. Of course Amelia didn't really have to tell anyone of her sudden departure. Amelia gave Addison a look when the two arrived at the airport.

"Let me guess. You didn't tell Sam you were leaving" Amelia said as she tried to get her plane ticket out from her bag.

Addison didn't tell Sam she was leaving, instead she texted Pete. Addison suddenly realized she had no idea what she was doing with her life and Amelia was right.

"I couldn't tell Sam. I just want to go to Seattle, make sure Derek is okay. I need some…some perspective" Addison said trying to make sense of things.

Mark knew that things were clearly over with him and Lexie, she was in love with Alex Mark also knew that he screwed up his chances with Teddy, probably the biggest mistake of all was screwing things up with Addison.

There she was. Mark was talking to Teddy as Addison and Amelia walked through the doors of Seattle Presbyterian.

"Mark Sloan! Oh My God!" Amelia had not seen Mark in years.

"Amy. Addison, what's?" Mark was completely confused to see the two together.

"Amelia's been living in LA for a few months. I got your call and told Amelia and well, here we are" Addison said glancing at the blonde next to Mark.

"Small world…Oh Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Altman, head of cardio. Dr. Altman this is Amelia Shepherd, Derek's youngest sister" Mark said introducing the women.

"Um Dr. Shepherd" Amelia corrected Mark giving him a smirk.

"Amelia's a big fancy neurosurgeon" Addison said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Teddy said grabbing some charts. "I'll see you around, Mark"

Addison smirked, wondering if the blonde was Mark's new flavor of the week.

"Derek's awake now if you wanna go in" Mark said to Amelia.

Amelia nodded and walked passed the visitor's center and headed for Derek's room. Addison and Mark still stood there in awkward silence.

"So…"Addison said, not sure what else to say.

"Lexie and I are over" Mark bluntly said.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, Mark. Not that it's any of my business, but are you and that blonde…Dr. Altman, was it?" Addison said.

"I was sleeping with her. It's a long story. Shit happens, you know. So how's LA? Sam and Naomi?" Mark asked, trying to read Addison's face. "You're hiding something" he said.

"You left LA, Mark. You left." Addison had a lot of things to get off her chest, the frustration had built up and it was finally time to let it out. "I wanted you, we could've had something…something real."

"That's why I called you, well that and Derek got shot. I know… I know I screwed things up with you, with us" Mark said, not being able to take his eyes off Addison. "It's taken me a long time to finally get here. Finally be able to commit to someone, just one woman…Addie, if I could take back the last six months I would because I know now more than ever that I want you and only you." Mark took Addison's hand and he saw Lexie out of the corner of his eye but he still held Addison's hand. "All you have to do is say yes." Mark said leaning in closer.

Addison had wanted to hear that from Mark for years. There was always a special place for Mark in her heart, but Addison was in love with Sam…or so she thought. Addison was sick and tired of the lies and all the cheating.

"Mark.." Addison said softly. She felt herself getting weak in the knees. The second she felt Mark's lips, she just couldn't resist.

Their lips crashed together and Addison knew that everything she had ever wanted was standing right in front of her.

"Addison" Amelia said sternly. Amelia had been standing there for a few seconds and witnessed the whole thing. "Um…Derek..you can see him now if you want to" Amelia said giving Addison a death stare.

Mark had his eyes on Addison, still lightly holding her hand. "So was that a yes?" Mark asked her.

Addison didn't know what to say and she could feel Amelia staring at her. "I'm going to see Derek now." Part of Addison wanted to say yes right then and there, to jump into Mark's arms, to take back the last several months, but she couldn't.

Mark watched as Addison headed for the double doors. He quickly followed her and stopped just in front of them. Mark took Addison's hand again. "Look I know you're scared, I was too, but we owe it to ourselves, give us a real shot" Mark said.

"You couldn't possibly still love me, Mark" Addison said before heading through the double doors. _He couldn't still love me_. Addison was out of her mind if she was considering taking Mark up on his offer. What did she have to lose? He was finally everything she wanted him to be.


End file.
